


Long Ride

by Nimsshi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimsshi/pseuds/Nimsshi
Summary: Parecía como si quisiera atravesar la tela de su pantalón y sentir cada centímetro de su piel.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 6





	Long Ride

BaekHyun contuvo la respiración en cuanto sintió las uñas de ChanYeol sobre su muslo izquierdo. Iban regresando del cine esa noche y estaba lloviendo, por lo que ChanYeol se había desviado de la avenida principal para no quedar atorado en el tráfico. Les había tocado un alto, y justo ahí olvidó incluso el tema del que estaban hablando cuando la mano del alto rasguñó su piel por encima de su pantalón de mezclilla.

Su novio estaba tranquilo y eso era lo que más le alteraba. Parecía como si fuera un día común y corriente y ChanYeol no estuviera subiendo las yemas de sus dedos peligrosamente por su muslo, para luego bajarlas otra vez hasta casi tocar su rodilla. Conocía demasiado bien al chico que estaba a su lado como para no saber lo que estaba tratando de hacer, pero ChanYeol también lo conocía bien y estaba consciente de cada uno de sus movimientos, aunque su rostro reflejara lo contrario. 

La mano se retiró de su muslo en cuanto el semáforo cambió a verde y avanzaron. La atmósfera no cambió en absoluto para BaekHyun, quien se removió incómodamente en su lugar mientras volteaba a ver por la ventana y de vez en cuando miraba a ChanYeol, quien se encontraba completamente tranquilo.

Sin embargo, esa paz no duró demasiado. Unas calles más adelante, BaekHyun vio cómo el semáforo cambiaba a naranja y después a rojo, haciendo que se detuvieran otra vez. Mordió la punta de su lengua cuando una mano completa cayó en la mitad de su muslo y lo masajeó lentamente, casi como si ChanYeol estuviera tratando de traspasar la tela para sentir cada centímetro de su piel. BaekHyun se sostuvo del asiento un momento, pero al segundo siguiente tuvo que parar la mano de ChanYeol que subía y se acercaba peligrosamente a su muslo interno.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―susurró, soltando aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

―Nada. ¿Por qué preguntas?

BaekHyun bufó ante esa respuesta porque el tono que usó su pareja estaba lejos de ser inocente. Afortunadamente tuvieron que avanzar, dándole unos segundos para respirar.

ChanYeol conocía demasiado bien su cuerpo para saber dónde tocarlo y llevarlo así hacia la locura. Uno de sus puntos sensibles eran sus muslos, y el hecho de que ChanYeol los rozaba cada que podía no lo estaba ayudando en nada a conservar la calma. Cuando el mayor percibió el siguiente alto, se preparó para la oleada de sensaciones que vendría, pero en su lugar hubo una paz que lo enloqueció todavía más. Sentía que estaba transpirando y la tensión en todo su cuerpo era visible, mientras que el más alto parecía no tener reacción alguna. Estaba jugando sucio y eso no le gustaba.

Frustrado, bufó y miró por la ventana. No había pasado ni un minuto en el que su atención estaba puesta en otra cosa, cuando sintió la mano de ChanYeol justo en su entrepierna, haciéndolo gemir de sorpresa. 

Alarmado, volteó a ver a su novio, quien seguía con la vista hacia enfrente. Pero BaekHyun sabía que algo había cambiado. Y lo confirmó aún más cuando ChanYeol, al avanzar, dio vuelta hacia la izquierda, alejándose de todos los automóviles a su alrededor.

Fueron a parar a una esquina un tanto oscura, pues la luz peatonal no servía y además había un árbol enorme que cubría la vista de cualquier persona que estuviera pasando cerca. Sin perder más tiempo, ChanYeol se inclinó y lo besó lentamente, sus labios llevando un ritmo tranquilo mientras que sus manos se metían rápidamente entre su ropa hasta alcanzar la piel erizada de su estómago. BaekHyun ahogó un gemido en sus labios en cuanto el mayor pasó sus índices por sus pezones varias veces, asegurándose de que BaekHyun se convirtiera en un desastre en unos minutos.

Detuvieron el beso por la falta de oxígeno y BaekHyun aprovechó para desabrochar la camisa de ChanYeol hasta el último botón y sentarse después en su regazo. Con algo de esfuerzo desabrochó su cinturón y pantalón, y estuvo a punto de bajarlo de no ser porque ChanYeol lo interrumpió para quitarle la camisa e inmediatamente chupar y morder su cuello, arrancando un gemido de su garganta. 

BaekHyun terminó por dejarle las prendas inferiores a su novio por las rodillas, mientras que ChanYeol hizo lo mismo excepto por la ropa interior. Ya más cómodo en su regazo, BaekHyun abrió un poco más la camisa de ChanYeol y pasó sus manos por su pecho, sintiendo cómo la piel se erizaba debajo de sus toques.

―¿Y si alguien nos… ahh, ve? ―dijo con voz ahogada, sintiendo el calor y la humedad de la boca de ChanYeol encima de uno de sus pezones. Era divino. 

―Que disfrute del espectáculo entonces ―murmuró ChanYeol con voz rasposa, sonriendo mientras metía las manos en la ropa interior de su novio y apretaba y masajeaba su trasero. 

BaekHyun arqueó su espalda cuando sintió que las manos de ChanYeol separaban sus nalgas y después un dedo jugaba en su entrada. Tuvo que recargar su cabeza en el hombro del chico, cuidando de no tocar el claxon si no quería llamar la atención de todo el mundo. Dio una embestida hacia adelante, escuchando el suspiro que emitió ChanYeol en cuanto sus cuerpos se rozaron. Repitió el movimiento un par de veces, gimiendo por la deliciosa fricción que resultaba de aquello. Pronto, ChanYeol retiró la última prenda que se interponía entre los dos, y ambos sisearon en cuando BaekHyun se sentó de nuevo en su regazo, sus pieles sintiéndose entre sí.

―Quiero que me montes ―susurró ChanYeol en su oído, mandándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo no sólo por su voz, sino por la mano que estaba recorriendo con cuidado toda su espina dorsal―, ¿puedes hacer eso por mí?

BaekHyun sólo asintió sin hablar, demasiado ocupado en el dedo que ya se había introducido en su cuerpo y estaba moviéndose lentamente dentro de él. Sin mucha más preparación que otro dedo más por un par de minutos, BaekHyun se apoyó en sus hombros y se levantó con temblorosas piernas, tomando el miembro de ChanYeol en su mano y masturbándolo un poco antes de introducirlo lentamente en su cuerpo. Un suave «Ah» salió de sus rosados labios en cuanto lo introdujo por completo, y trató de regular su respiración mientras ChanYeol repartía besos por todo su rostro.

No mucho después BaekHyun comenzó a moverse. Al principio fue lento en lo que se acostumbraba, pero fue aumentando el ritmo hasta que prácticamente se levantaba y su cabeza daba con el techo del auto, importándole realmente poco la incómoda posición porque prefería concentrarse en cómo ChanYeol se enterraba con fuerza en su cuerpo.

―Ngh… Chan… ahhh ―intentó decir, pero no salían palabras coherentes de su boca. Ahogó un grito con la palma de su mano cuando su pareja mordió uno de sus hombros, y sintió un calor aún más intenso en su vientre bajo cuando escuchó que ChanYeol repetía constantemente su nombre en su oído, levantando sus caderas también para encontrarse con el movimiento constante de las suyas mientras lo montaba.

BaekHyun sabía que estaba cerca. El cuerpo entero le temblaba por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo; una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente en cuanto hizo la cabeza para atrás ante la maravillosa sensación del miembro de ChanYeol golpeando su próstata. Inconscientemente aumentó el ritmo, pero cuando estaba a punto de correrse sintió que ChanYeol sujetaba su cintura, haciendo que parara cualquier movimiento.

―Ve para atrás ―fue la única indicación que recibió, y estuvo a punto de quejarse de no ser porque ChanYeol mordió su labio inferior en un último beso antes de ayudarlo a salir de su cuerpo y empujarlo ligeramente hacia atrás.

Al principio BaekHyun no entendía nada (de hecho, estaba frustrado porque su orgasmo había sido interrumpido), pero después todo cobró sentido. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba agradecido de que el espacio de los asientos de atrás fuera considerablemente grande, porque a pesar de que una de sus manos estaba recargada en la ventana de la puerta trasera, su cuerpo doblado cabía perfectamente. Una rodilla estaba en el asiento, mientras que su otro pie estaba en el suelo del auto, y antes de lo esperado sintió las enormes manos de ChanYeol tocando su trasero de nuevo mientras lo separaba.

BaekHyun tuvo que sostenerse con fuerza de lo que pudo cuando, sin aviso alguno, ChanYeol entró por completo en su cuerpo. Gimió sorprendido, pero pronto empezó a gemir y a gritar cuando ChanYeol arremetió contra él rápida y eficazmente. El sonido de sus pieles lo estaba enloqueciendo; incluso el roce de la camisa de ChanYeol contra la piel desnuda de su cadera lo estaba haciendo reaccionar de formas extrañas. Se sujetó con fuerza del asiento y bajó la cabeza, dejando ver el sudor que empapaba su espalda y que pronto ChanYeol besó y lamió, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo era empujado hacia enfrente con cada embestida. Ya no podía contener sus gemidos, mucho menos cuando escuchaba la voz profunda de ChanYeol maldiciendo al aire y diciéndole lo muy caliente y apretado que se sentía alrededor suyo.

No duró mucho más después de eso. ChanYeol logró dar con su próstata en repetidas ocasiones, provocando que se corriera y que líneas blancas pintaran los asientos mientras él gemía el nombre entrecortado de ChanYeol. Apretó aún más a su novio, quien se corrió unas embestidas después, y siguió empujando dentro de él hasta que se vació por completo en su interior.

Jadeando, ChanYeol terminó por dejarse caer en el asiento llevándose consigo a BaekHyun, quien se acurrucó en sus brazos mientras intentaba regular su respiración.

―Creo que arruiné tus asientos ―dijo el más bajo, riendo y sintiendo vergüenza al distinguir los hilos de semen a tan sólo unos centímetros de él.

―No me importa en absoluto ―dijo ChanYeol, clavando ligeramente los dientes en su hombro―. Créeme que no me molesta si los «arruinas» de esa manera.

BaekHyun rió, sin muchas fuerzas para golpearlo. El más alto sonrió y capturó sus labios en un beso mojado.


End file.
